This invention is directed to a novel pressure relief valve. More particularly, this invention is directed to a novel pressure relief valve which can specifically be used for modulating or substantially eliminating shock effects of acceleration.
It is often desirable in certain hydraulic systems to install a pressure relief valve between a high-pressure hydraulic oil source and a hydraulic oil user so as to protect the user from the effects of a shock or instantaneous pulse of high pressure oil. It is further desirable, from the standpoint of simplicity of operation of the system, that such a relief valve be self-modulating.